


my neighbour is a mailman

by yutakoball



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Lowercase, Moon Taeil-centric, Short One Shot, i too want moon taeil hugs, mailman taeil, sorry this is so short, tons of it, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutakoball/pseuds/yutakoball
Summary: my neighbour is a mailman; who became my temporary moon at 6:14 am daily.





	my neighbour is a mailman

**Author's Note:**

> **lower caps intended**
> 
> can literally be with anyone, it's up to you!  
> a gift to all my moonctzens ❤

my neighbour is a mailman. he constantly starts his work at 8 in the morning sharp; doing his job delivering not only mail but also an extra ray of positivity that radiates through his smile each time he greets the residents at their doorstep. he's said to be the best at his job and a favourite amongst many, especially among the elderly. he was an early bird whilst i was the polar opposite; which means living such parallel lives never gave us the chance to really interact before. that is, until one lonely and miserable morning at 6.14, my tear-stained face was met with a radiant, comforting, almost familiar smile at my doorstep.  
  
"it hurts my heart seeing you constantly be so in pain in the early hours of the morning. seeing you look out the window, desperate to at least see the moon above to keep you company only to see the blank starless sky, absolutely breaks my heart. no one deserves to be lonely. i figured i'd start my work early; promptly delivering you comfort, warmth and company. i may work as a mailman but for now; let me be your moon."  
  
my neighbour is a mailman. he starts his work promptly at 6.14 in the morning; arms wrapped around my fragile body delivering me comfort, warmth and company. he became my temporary moon before the sun decides to awake from its slumber. he made sure our parallel ways don't hinder his job at 6.14 in the morning. we're usually sat on the rooftop talking about everything and nothing, as if to compensate for all of the times we didn't get to interact before this.  
  
my neighbour is a mailman. he delivers his service diligently; especially when it came to delivering mine. after each delivery, he ends his service with a bright smile and a piece of my heart to steal. it didn't take long before i felt a rush to my cheeks and butterflies in my stomach when he gave me the same warm smile that one morning,  
  
to finally know that he has stolen all of my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> finally a bit of fluff. i remembered writing this at 3 in the morning, feeling a little lonely as i found solace in looking at the moon and having taeil's voice in my earphones. this week has been tough, and i stumbled across this writing once more and felt so safe and comforted by the concept so it was only appropriate hehe. i'm working on a long yuil au that's (hopefully) coming out soon but in the meantime, i thought i'd post this one first! i hope you liked it!


End file.
